Diamond in the Rough
by Galaxina-the-Seedrian
Summary: To make up for years of failure, the leader of Team Amplify, General Montague, assigns a clumsy girl named Opal to spy on the One of Kindness, whose blood is the key to freeing the ancient Pokemon, Kyurem. The problem: she's to spy on Francis, a boy who everyone good is willing to protect at any cost. Oh, and the fact that she's got a crush on the green-headed guy. Just Great.


**This story is based off the "Francis and Snivy's Adventure" series. It's great! Read it, people! Along with its sequel "Francis the Snivy's Adventure"! XD**

**I own nothing but Opal, Zoggy**

**FrancistheUnconciousSnivy owns Francis**

**Enjoy :D**

**P/Y/P/Y**

**Chapter 1: Good Will Toward Men**

_"Love, peace, patience, gentleness, kindness, faithfulness, self-control...these qualities are the reason why our plans have failed in the past."_

_"Yes, but, how to deal with such things?"_

_"These things can't simply be destroyed. Yes, peace is unstable in the world. But love and kindness are still very much active. And if anything, they're the stronger elements."_

_"We must crush the very essence of the seven. We must find the ones who represent these qualities...the Power of Seven..."_

_"And destroy them?"_

_"Anyone of them gone will bring mass destruction to the world. We just need to choose the one that's the most constant..."_

_"...Kindness..."_

_"What?"_

_"Kindness is shown a majority of men; no matter what sin they've committed. They can be a very excepting race, if they tried."_

_"Hm...Then kindness is what we shall destroy."_

_"But if kindness is in most of the race...then who..."_

_"...I think I know…A boy of the name Francis."_

_"The boy just started his Pokemon journey, hasn't he? Are you sure he's-?"_

_"I'm sure, sir."_

_"...Very well. I will trust...but verify. We will be sending a spy to...Team Los Angeles, correct?"_

_"But...who__…__?"_

_"Someone their age__…__ Someone...like..."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My name is Opal. I am a trainee at an organization known as Team Amplify. I have yet to gain my first Pokemon, but I am, at the moment, working with a Nidorino that belongs to my mentor. He is one of the officers of the organization, and usually attends all the meetings. I'm not that fond of his Pokemon, though. They don't seem to like me all that much…**

**OUCH! BAD NIDORINO, BAD!**

…**Did I just write that down? How silly of me…**

**Team Amplify is like Team Rocket, Team Plasma, ext. only it works a bit differently. We're a secret association, and we like to keep it that way, only expanding by finding worthy members. While almost everyone knows about Giovanni, not many people have heard of General Montague, Team Amplify's leader. Our way of business always remained on the sidelines.**

**Yet people always wondered who we were.**

**They sent detectives, even the FBI, on our trail. But they never found us. We stand in shadow, yet the remains of our work always drove fear into the hearts of many. Many of us have stolen, kidnapped, even murdered, Pokemon or Human.**

**Such secrecy has power to it, and I cannot deny that. For the powers I speak of are of an ancient kind. Over a thousand years ago, the Pokemon Kyurem created chaos throughout the world. It had been angered by the evilness man had created, their hearts completely black and cold to the eyes of the Legendary Pokemon.**

**Then one day, a group of Trainers formed into one to stop Kyurem and save their home. Using the powers of Legendary Pokemon along with the qualities of good:**

**Meloetta = Love**

**Victini = Joy**

**Mew = Peace**

**Jirachi = Patience**

**Manaphy = Gentleness**

**Celebi = Kindness**

**Shaymin = Faith**

**Keldeo = Self Control**

**Together, the heroes and these Pokemon defeated Kyurem, and banished him permanently into shadow. Our goal is to free Kyurem, and destroy the balance between good and evil. This has been my goal, ever since I first came to join this team.**

**My parents died when I was very young. I was raised by my abusive and drunk aunt until I snapped and ran away from home. I met Uricho, my mentor, in the middle of Viridian Forest. He took me to the Team Amplify headquarters, which is hidden in an airship above the clouds. It lands once in a while, but its technology gives it camouflaging capabilities.**

**I started writing this journal simply because it was necessary. Not because I wanted to…well, maybe I did…ugh, darn it, why did I have the idiocy to write this in pen? Ah! Why am I writing what I said down?**

**Okay, okay, don't panic. Maybe I can just scribble**

"ACK," Opal shrieked as her uniform was covered in black, "I broke the pen! The ink's everywhere! Ooooooohhhhh~!"

Opal began running back and forth in her room, trying to figure out what to do. "W-w-water! That's it! I need water!"

The brunette ran out into the hall, met with several other trainees. She bolted towards the end of the hall, where the bathroom was. Opal was greeted by several members, but ignored all of them. "Bathroom! Bathroom!" she kept chanting.

"Huh," one of the trainees said, "She must really need to go."

"Typical," Another trainee said, "Opal always forgets to do those kinds of things until the very last minute. She is so clumsy sometimes."

"More like all the time," a third trainee snickered, "Opal's the clumsiest girl around!"

Opal finally made it to her destination: the girls' bathroom. Once she entered, Opal immediately went to the sink and poured _cold_ water on the stain. Then, she grabbed a paper towel and began rubbing it against the stain. Some way or another, the stain worsened.

"GAAAAAH, oh no," Opal panicked, "What am I gonna do? I can't go to training like this! Today's our final exam! If I look like a fool, the examiners won't think I'm fit to be a fully ranked member of Team Amplify and I won't get my Pokemon! Worst of all, I'll have to repeat the class all over again!"

She had been held back like this before, twice. It was humiliating to be the eldest student there besides the teachers and another student name Lunkin, who was even dumber than her. But, Opal wasn't stupid, as much as she was clumsy and maybe a little lazy. She honestly wanted to be a full rank more than anyone else did, but, she just kept failing.

"…Well not this time," Opal stated, "I won't be paralyzed by this any longer! I can still pass if I think of something…"

Opal screamed again when she saw her entire outfit, ruined by her unwieldy attempts of cleaning it.

.

.

.

_I've come from the cracks between the walls, from the dark places where only dreams may go. I…am…THRACKERZOG…the Eevee…_

_Pokemon have not always been companions of the human race. We were once a barbaric race, built for battle, not companionship. We served under our master, Kyurem, a god-like Pokemon who ruled the earth. Even humans feared him!_

_But not all of us agreed with this rule. Seven Pokemon betrayed us, and became the Pokemon of people called "trainers". Their efforts to defeat Kyurem were more than…fruitful. Peace reigned in the land of Pokemon, and they remained in harmony with the human race._

…_Disgusting…_

_The Homo sapiens are probably the weakest specimens I've ever encountered. They have no powers like us Pokemon, yet we serve them and not the other way around. They make us do chores, they treat us like ANIMALS. And worst of all, they force us to fight one another._

_It is true, our race has been known to fight each other frequently, but only if aggravated or there be a reason. It is practically an act of sin to be fighting like this. It sickens me! If I were out of this kennel, then I'd have the world in my paws by now._

_I had suggested several times to the other Pokemon that we should band together and KILL THE HUMANS OF THIS ORGINAZATION…but my words have fallen upon deaf ears. Before I was captured, I was a soldier of a cult of Pokemon, who were bent on awakening Kyurem, and returning the world to as it were. That was, until I was captured by a mere rookie and taken here._

_I count the hours, days, weeks for my allies to come and free me. It has been six and a half months now. I still haven't gotten used to the taste of grabble they call "Pokemon Food". What I would give for an Oran Berry…_

_Oh, the humans are back! I must stand attentive!_

The brown fox-like Pokemon stashed away the small, complicated looking recording device into his chest fur. The members of his cult were more…sophisticated than most Pokemon. They caught up on most things that the human race did, and even created new technology with the assistance of the two-legged Pokemon with opposable thumbs.

The low, breath-stinking human placed a bowl of unknown substance into the Eevee's cage. Thrackerzog flinched as he saw the unidentified food began jiggling like a living being, spurting random noises. Despite this, Thrackerzog took a bite of the dish, and afterwards gagged uncontrollably. He looked around the room, to see several different kind of Pokemon, casually eating their food or eyeing the Eevee in confusion.

"…Ee, eev eevee vee vee! (I am blending in!)" Thrackzog said.

(End of Chapter 1)

**A/N:**

**And there you are, the first chapter. :3**

**This is not the only Pokemon fan fic I'll be working on. I will be rewriting my Pokemon Mystery Dungeon fic, and turning it into a parody series. It'll be hilarious! XD**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed. More to come soon! :D**


End file.
